Kagome's decision
by Gabby-the-elf
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finally get together, and she got pregnant. Inuyasha doesn't know yet, and Kagome doesn't want anyone to know. She can't go home, but can't stay. What is she going to do?


Kagome ran as fast as she could, low branches scraping against her body, causing her to bleed. She didn't want to go back, not for a while. She wouldn't be able to. She wouldn't be able to look at everyone in the eyes.

'I can't tell Inuyasha. I don't even think he realizes what he did. I'll go home to my family and go to school. It'll be like nothing ever happened. My family will... Wait!'

Kagome stopped, realization dawning on her.

'I can't go back there. They'll ask too many questions.'

Kagome leaned up against a tree and slid down, tears falling down her face. Drawing her knees up to her body, she laid her head down on her knees. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed uncontrollably.

'What am I going to do? Maybe I'll go back to my time, run away to France, and change my name to... um... Belinda Kraals. No! What am I to do!' Kagome thought to herself. He frustration only made her cry harder.

'Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?" Yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome's head shot up as she heard the voices of her friends come closer. As she began to get up, Inuyasha stopped in front of her.

"Kagome! What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you all the way out here? Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked, the worry on his face suddenly masked with the same irritable look that's always there.

Kagome wiped her face of the tears and smiled at him. It was the phoniest smile he has ever seen in his life.

"Nothings wrong. I was just out to get a drink of water when a demon was just started chasing me. I finally found something that could defeat it, and I couldn't find my way back, so I got frustrated." Kagome lied.

Inuyasha looked at her, half of him wanting to ask more questions, the other half not wanting to press his luck.

"Alright. Well, come on. I'll take you back to camp." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha turned around and started walking. Kagome began to follow, but hissed in pain. She kneeled down and held her leg. Inuyasha turned around and looked at her strangely.

"What's wrong?" He asked, kneeling next to her.

"It's my leg." Kagome replied, removing her hand from a nasty cut on her leg. Inuyasha looked at it and groaned.

"It's not that bad." He said. Kagome glared at him.

"Sit boy!" She yelled, then got up as the prayer beaded necklace around Inuyasha's neck pulled him down to the ground, headfirst.

"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled as he got up, glaring at Kagome.

Kagome just huffed and continued limping.

"Besides, you're going the wrong way!" Inuyasha yelled. He ran over to her and stood in front of her.

"Get out of my way Inuyasha!" Kagome said with a dangerous tone.

"No." Inuyasha said flatly. He reached down and picked Kagome up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha! Put me down this instance! I mean it! Don't make me use the command on you!" Kagome yelled, beating on his back with her fists.

"Tell me to 'sit' and you'll go down with me." Inuyasha said, not even phased by her feeble attempts to escape.

After a while, she finally gave up. She just put her elbow on his back and held her head up. Inuyasha smirked, and then put her down gently.

She looked up at him and smiled, forgetting about everything that she got mad over. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her, passionately. Kagome gladly kissed back. They went on like that for a while, until Kagome finally pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"N... nothing. I just think we should get back to camp before someone realizes that we're gone." Kagome said and put her hand on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright. Let's go." He said and get up. This time he put Kagome on his back instead of over his shoulder.

They reached the camp just before dawn. Everybody was still asleep. Inuyasha fixed up her wound and laid her in her sleeping bed.

"Goodnight Kagome. I love you." Inuyasha whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Kagome whispered back, kissing him lightly. " Now get to your bed before someone wakes up."

Inuyasha put on a puppy dogface that Kagome just couldn't resist. Kagome sighed. "No." Inuyasha put a hand over his heart, pretending that she had just broken it. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Get to bed, now." Kagome said and turned over.

Inuyasha finally shrugged in defeat and walked off to a tree.


End file.
